minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
The Void
The Void is the term given to the empty space beyond the generated boundaries of each world. It can be seen through gaps in the lowest layer of Bedrock on maps generated prior to the Halloween Update. You can fall into the Void and if you do, you will lose hearts quickly (about 4 every second, close to fire) and quickly die as if you had 'fell out of the world' in The End Travel Until a recent update, when Lava generated on layer 2, the bedrock on layer 1 below it was replaced by smooth Stone, making it possible to enter the void without hacking. It can now only be entered if one uses a map editor or Creative (Game Mode) to make a hole in the bedrock layer at the bottom of the Overworld or at the top or bottom of the The Nether, or by jumping off of The End. However, in the Nether (in Creative), you can fall out of the Void on top of the Nether by quitting Flying. Information It is potentially endless; however, falling into the Void causes the player's health to be depleted by about 4 hearts per second, leading to the player's death in 2.5 seconds or less. Even in Creative Mode the Player still dies without regeneration. It is possible to endlessly fall if given infinite regeneration effect through /effect command. The only way to get out of the void is to quickly fly out of it on creative. Entities (Mobs and Items, excluding the player) entering The Void will be deleted in the following tick (as soon as possible). This may be due to The Void not being part of a Chunk, although it is most likely a deliberate optimization/crash prevention method implemented by Notch. This has been as of 11w49a. Mobs will fall through The Void until it reached Y=-64 at which point they receive the same damage as the player (4 hearts per second). Items will fall until they reach Y=-64 where they disappear. Blocks cannot be built on the underside of the Bedrock layer, and although Water and Lava appear to flow into it, they will not actually spread and form beneath the lowest layer. This prevents players from descending into The Void safely via swimming. Trivia *The Void's color used to be blue, but is now black. If you use Night Vision effect, it will show as white. *There is currently a bug in Survival Multiplayer that will remove chunks client-side, so while the data is still there, the client cannot see it and will glitch if they step on it. This can be fixed by reconnecting or placing a Torch next to the missing chunk. If you ride a Minecart into this missing chunk, and then you step out of the Minecart , you will fall to the void and die, regardless if you disconnect and reconnect. Light cannot travel out, through, or into the void, treating it as an eventual black-hole. *On the Xbox 360 Edition, it is not possible to reach The Void. However, if you look really closely, there is a chance that you can see it through the Bedrock. This will also cause the player to see two random Bedrock Blocks floating in it. This is also the same on the PS3 Edition. *It is possible to build in the void, so long as the bottom layer of a custom world is air. *Even when you fall out of the world in Creative Mode, you will still die. *If you have depth fog turned on as you approach the Void, your range of vision will be reduced by darkness and fog. Even strong light sources (e.g. Jack O' Lanterns) cannot light up this fog. *If you throw an Ender Pearl into the Void, it won't teleport you, because it won't hit a solid block. Gallery 2013-11-23_18.19.31.png|The Void. 2012-04-09 17.50.13.png|The Void below the Nether. 2012-04-09 17.56.44.png|The Void above the Nether. File:Th 2011-10-06 121424.png|The Void through the lowest Bedrock layer. 2013-05-04_16.22.11.png|The Void using Night Vision effect. 185px-2013-05-04_16.22.png|The Void without using Night Vision effect. Pocket_Edition_Void.jpg|The Void in The Pocket Edition. Category:Environment Category:World Category:Dimension